japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Haruno Kizashi
Haruno Kizashi (春野キザシ) is a unknown ranked shinobi of Konohagakure. Background When Sakura was very little, after she had enrolled into the Ninja Academy. Kizashi told her while eating dinner that she should cut her bangs. But he was scolded by his wife saying that Sakura must have a reason for having her hair in bangs. When Sakura became good friends with Yamanaka Ino, Kizashi was very happy and wanted to meet her. He then told Sakura that she was cute like Mebuki when she was young. However he also told Sakura to get a boyfriend which embarrassed her. In the anime, after learning that his daughter was to be taught by Hatake Kakashi. Kizashi and his wife were visited by Kakashi and the Third Hokage, by inviting them for some tea. Personality Kizashi is a very jovial and charismatic individual, most often at times joking with those around him. Even using puns which at times exasperates his wife, Haruno Mebuki. The dynamics between the two, can easily overwhelm others as they comically squabble over very minor things, leading Yamanaka Ino to even call them "intense as usual". Along with this, Kizashi is very kind and cares a great deal about the welfare of his only daughter, Haruno Sakura as seen when he showed great concern over the state he had found his daughter in. Appearance Kizashi is a kind faced man with blue eyes, and dull pink hair which is styled into the shape of a cherry blossom a possible allusion to his daughter's name. He also has sideburns which flow into his angular moustache, and a bit of stubble on his chin. He wears a dark, loose fitting kimono shirt which has a green, inner lining and sleeves which extend beyond his kimono shirt. This is held closed by a simple obi which he wears along with a burgundy colored ¾ length pants, and a pair of simple slippers. He also wears a simple silver necklace with a pink cherry blossom design on it with a single petal being deep red in color. Kizashi's alternate self wore the standard attire of the Konoha nin, inclusive of flak jacket. He however, did not wear the village's forehead protector. Naruto Shippuuden (Part II) Road To Sakura After coming home from a sale across town with his wife, Kizashi found Ino and a seemingly confused Sakura waiting by their front door. Seeing her parents, Sakura runs off in tears thoroughly confused. Kizashi later found the pendant Sakura had dropped. So he and his wife follow after her to return it, wondering what had happened to his daughter. When returning the pendant, he noted that he had a similar one to her and showed it to Sakura. This jogged their daughter's memory who finally understood what was happening and before Ino could explain that Sakura had amnesia, Sakura then tearfully embraced both of her parents, thanking them. It is later revealed that this Sakura was from Obito's Genjutsu world, and her necklace was given to her by her father before her parents left to go into battle. Film Appearances 'Naruto Shippuuden movie 6' In the alternate world's history, Kizashi became the Fourth Hokage instead of Minato. During this time, the village was thrown into a great war and prior to his untimely death alongside his wife Mebuki protecting the village, Kizashi gave his young daughter his necklace before departing, leaving the Sakura of that dimension an orphan. In the real world, he and wife started to embarrassed Sakura in front of all of her friends, causing Sakura to get angry at them for embrassing her. At the end of the movie, he along with Mebuki, find Sakura with Naruto and gives her a hug. Quotes *It's good to see you lord Third *Sakura there you are!!! *Your mother is just worry about you Relationships 'Haruno Mebuki' 'Haruno Sakura' Knownable Relatives *'Haruno Mebuki' (Wife) *'Haruno Sakura' (Daughter) *'Uchiha Sasuke' (Son in law) *'Uchiha Sarada' (Granddaughter) Trivia *The name Kizashi can be translated as "a sign" or "an omen". *By mimicking the original timeline, tragedy that befell both Konoha's Fourth Hokage Minato, and Kushina. Kizashi and his wife, despite having spent an unspecified amount of years in their life with their daughter. Unlike Minato or Kushina, they ultimately died during a battle. Voice Actors *'Japanese' : Yasunori Matsumoto *'English' : Steve Blum all information on Haruno Kizashi came from http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Kizashi_Haruno Gallery J4hMy9P.png|Kizashi with his wife. 10250190 629854537109417 8213048460590651799 n.png|Kizashi is happy that his daughter will be Kakashi's student. 1601411 629854493776088 6120898063840256445 n.png|Kizashi invites Kakashi and Hiruzen to have tea in his house. Category:Characters Category:Males